


Am I Truly

by Sai Cannopy Cé (Sai_Cannopy)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: again sloppy work, but seriously torturing characters is somehow hilarious, so tired when i was writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sai_Cannopy/pseuds/Sai%20Cannopy%20C%C3%A9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>L'OO EH EDFN VRRQ, SLQHV IDPLOB! DQG BRX'OO ORYH LW!</p></blockquote>





	Am I Truly

How long had it been since they had been in Gravity Falls?

Okay, the twins had been constantly going to the Mystery Shack every summer since they were twelve. There was no end to the excitement there - new discoveries Grunkle Ford found, more swindled customers, and even getting a paid job from Grunkle Stan! Familiar faces were everywhere, both in the forest and the town.

It was such a peaceful place (well, as peaceful as Gravity Falls could get) that you could forget that Weirdmaggedon had even happened.

And that was how the Pines family wanted it to be.

“Bro bro, do you remember when -“

“When we were looking forward to a boring summer back in 2012?” Dipper lazily interrupted his sister, earning him a light punch on the shoulder. “Yes, yes, Mabel, I remember - but be more specific. You could be talking about anything!”

Mabel chuckled, knowing her brother would act like this. “Well, you wouldn’t let me finish, so of course you would say that~. Anyways, I was meaning to say when we first came here.”

“That’s what I just — ugh, never mind.” He rolled his eyes, annoyed slightly by her antics. She could get away with it today; eventually he’ll learn how to get back at her.

As the girl continued her little chatter into nostalgia, the boy drifted himself to daydreaming, thinking of the most wonderful adventures that would possibly await them. Wendy and Soos were going to be there, and Pacifica was planning to come visit, according to Mabel. How Pacifica was even managing to cope with her father’s new condition was beyond the two of them, but it did seem to loosen up ends on her side.

“…..r? Dipper? Oi, Dipshit! Wake up!”

“Don’t call me Dipshit, Mabel!”

“I can call you whatever I want~”

“Mabel, just - just settle down. You’re just as excited as I am.”

“Hey kids!” The scratchy voice of Grunkle Stan always was comforting to the two of them. Ever since their first summer, they all warmed up considerably to the old man. (Even if they had to deal with the jokes they couldn’t understand.)

The two hugged him as they dropped their bags, too happy to care that their belongings could’ve been dirtied. Of course he returned the favor, though he quickly released them. Big grins were on all their faces.

“How’s Great Uncle Ford?” Dipper asked, hoping the man was still alive somehow.

“Of course, Dipper - hasn’t changed much at all. Though I think that he’s starting to get a little too twitchy for my tastes….” Stanley let the topic hang there, not wanting to get too deep into his brother’s mess of a world.

An awkward moment of silence passed before the twins excused themselves to the attic. Grunkle Ford was still a touchy topic for all of them, but it wasn’t something any could argue with.

After getting their room ready like all previous summers, Mabel quickly excused herself to the bathroom, telling her brother not to peek. (“What do you think I am, Mabel?! A pervert?”) This gave Dipper time to let the true start of summer soak in. Finally.

“Hey Mabel, you done in there?” The twin asked the other after a considerable amount of time had passed. She never usually took this long, why was she—

“Man, this body sure is weird.”

No one could ever own a voice more obnoxious than Bill Cipher.

Dipper turned to face his biggest fear, absolute dread on his face. If there was one thing he was grateful for, it was that Mabel had clothes on. But how?

How had the one and only true horror of his life come back?

“Heya, Pine Tree! How’s going?” The demon asked excitedly, his disgusting grin showing on her face. His sister’s face.

“Bill, what the — no, get the fuck out of my sister!” The boy yelled, gripping his arm in a death grip. A shrilly laugh was met in return to his plea.

“Why should I, kid? Don’t worry, I won’t be long! Just came here for peek~”

“Then just leave —“

“I let myself out when I want to, kid, not when you want to.” The way Mabel’s eyes turned red sickened him, as he just so desperately wanted to get the bastard out of his poor sister’s body. “And anyways, I’ll come back some time soon!”

Come back soon? His breath became quicker. Oh no. No no no no no no no. This must be a bluff! It must be!

“You don’t exist. You’re not here…” Dipper muttered, curling himself into a ball.

The laughter of Bill Cipher forced him to believe it was a nightmare, it wasn’t happening, he was not here, he was not—

“Dipper Pines!” Oh thank God.

It was just a nightmare. Dipper was only dreaming. Bill wasn’t here. Mabel was here, she was safe.

A loud sob came from the curled-up ball. The female Pines plopped herself next to him, whispering softly to comfort her brother. She knew how much Dip Dop had been terrorized by the isosceles triangle after he had left their dimension - he was better right now than back then. This was always her biggest problem with coming to Gravity Falls, and it made her angry every time he went into panic mode. He didn’t deserve it.

No one did.

**Author's Note:**

> L'OO EH EDFN VRRQ, SLQHV IDPLOB! DQG BRX'OO ORYH LW!


End file.
